Baseball boy
by yuuramo
Summary: Yuuri's peaceful summer seems to be at its end. As always,he gets sucked in to bizarre situations,but his main concern seems to be if he can ever have a girlfriend.Will ? contain conyuu/yuuram/Yuuri x in the following chapters.  Kyou Kara maou


Ahh, this warm breeze feels so good on my skin. And the cold drink that beautiful girl with tan skin just brought me is delicious, who cares if I'm underage? I wonder if there are sharks in the sea. I know sharks are vegetarians in Shin Makoku, but that's hardly the case here. Hmm? What is that voice? It feels like someone is calling me far faraway. Maybe pirates kidnapped a princess, and I have to save her! This sounds interesting...

_"Yuu-chan..."_

I can hear the voice clearer now. Maybe I really should get off this hammock, no matter how comfy it is. It's not like you can be a hero everyday. Ohh, I can see her ship!

"Yuu-chan"

But isn't her voice a bit too loud considering the distance?

"Yuu-chan!"

"Woahhh...! What's...what's the problem?"

It's mom. Not that much of a princess. Then again, I should have guessed it. Who else would call me "Yuu-chan"? That is so embarrassing.

"How come you are still sleeping, this is the first day after your summer vacation and the school starts in 30 minutes! I even made special waffles for you, they are heart shaped"

"Uhh...Mom, I don't need things like that. I'm not a baby anymore"

"Call me mama! And you will always be my baby. Now, get off the bed."

Ouch. She threw me off the bed. She is incredible strong compared to her body build. I wouldn't want to meet her at street while it's dark. If she wasn't my mother, I mean. But this really wasn't the best possible way to wake up from such a wonderful dream. Ugh, my butt hurts. I guess I should get dressed... Hmm, the school uniform is still as baggy as ever. I was hoping I had grown during the summer. This way I will never outgrow Wolfram. That would be problematic.

I quickly grab my bag and take the bento that Mom had prepared for me. I don't yet have a girl friend that would make them, how sad.

"Yuu-chan, you didn't eat breakfast at all-"

"It's alright, I will eat at school", I shout while heading out.

Luckily my bike is still in good shape; last year some punks had taken air off from the wheels. Probably the same bastards who flushed me down from toilet, hmp. But the weather isn't half bad. To be honest I didn't quite finish my homework... I hope I won't get into trouble because of that. I can see the school already. I wonder if all my friends are there? Not that I have many. Rather than friends, they are mo-,eh, I shouldn't think like that about my friends. I'll just park my bike here...

"Hey,Shibuya-kun!"

Is he my class mate? I can't remember his name. Seriously, because of my job as the demon king I have been alienated from my high school life. Speaking of which,I have never been on Earth this long since I first left it. Not that I'd complain, but I do miss Shin Makoku too. Ohh,the guy,the guy. I have to say something.

"Uhh, hello"

What a brilliant way to start a conversation.

"How was your holiday? Did you get a boyfriend?"

"...You mean,girlfriend, right. No I didn't. "

What is wrong with him?

"It's rare that a cute boy like you is alone"

"Ehh, is that so. My class is starting soon, gotta go"

I take a deep breath. Yuuri, you can't throw a tantrum right now. It would be dangerous if I got mad at a place like this... I'm still not experienced enough to control my powers. I turn on my heels and start heading for the entrance. It seems I'm still on time.

It's never a good sign if girls call you cute, since that means you are not manly. To make matters worse, I get called like that by guys too .I'm 16 already and never been to a date with a girl-how lame is that?

I'm finally in the classroom; somehow this day seems so long even though it just started. My home room teacher is as shabby as always. It looks like he hasn't shaved for three weeks. And his hair is gross, it looks slimy. Not that I care too much about him, really, but I'll have to watch him for the rest of this year...I wish someone could buy him shampoo. Ahh, the seats are being chosen. I get to sit next to a cute girl, lucky! She has light brown hair and braids plus big, dark eyes. She doesn't seem too happy about sitting there. What was her name again, I have to ask. Ohh, got dumped again. Well, I should be used to it by now.

It's lunch time already. The bento my mom made is delicious as always, although she could have skipped those smiling octopuses. How old does she think I am? The way she has been treating me hasn't changed at all since I was five. I'm so glad she can never make me wear those dresses again. I would like to burn those pictures, too, but she keeps them behind locks.*yawn*I wonder how many days it's till New Year?

The school day is over, at last. I know, I have to study hard, but I'm not an honour student like my brother. Hey, is that Murata at the school gate?

"Shibuyaa!"

Yeah, it's definitely him.

"I got some free tickets for theme park, wanna go? I heard they got some new devices there"

"Don't tell me, some girl ditched you again"

"Hehe, how did you guess? Well, all the better for you, lets go before it gets too late", he says and grabs my hand with a wide smile on his face.

"But Murata, aren't you a little too cruel? Only inviting your old friend when it's convenient for you. Ahh, my poor heart is breaking"

"Shibu-yaa, don't be so dramatic. You know I'd invite you for a date if you let me"

...Eh? What was that supposed to mean? I am getting a bad feeling about this.

"As if I wanted that. Ok whatever, let's go. If I went home I would only get a scolding from my brother. There's no way I'm going to do homework for maths"

The theme park is the same way it usually is, noisy and crowded. And it isn't even weekend. Somehow, I get this déjà vu feeling while walking along with Murata. Two guys going for a place like this is definitely weird. The device in front of us looks damn right scary. First the trails rise up ridiculously high, then they take a 180 degree turn, the buggy which doesn't seem like it fits the quality standards, turns upside down, shakes the visitors and ends up in water. Who designed this torture machine? And I don't even have a girl that I could support. No, I have to start nagging about it. Some men are single even when they are 40; at least I'm not that pathetic! Wait, it means I could end up like that too…

"What's the matter? You have been staring the same spot for 5 minutes. Could it be, you are scared! Don't worry, Mura-Mura will protect you"

That little lewd…! I seriously hate his smile. It looks like he practises it every day in front of mirror. Wonder what is his tooth paste brand?

"Why are you looking so annoyed? It was a joke, a joke"

Hmp. He can have his own wagon. Who is scared, a great demon king like me? Huh! I will show him.

"I will go alone", I say to the reception lady.

This doesn't seem so bad, after all. I can see the scenery pretty well up here. What is this feeling? Kyaaaaaa! Can't scream, can't scream. That would destroy my manly pride. Huh, it's over. What a terrible experience. I forgot about the water, and I'm sitting in the front… Ahh, this is nasty. Hmm, why doesn't the water disappear? Is there some problem with the moderator?

*blub blub*So it's like this, here I come, my kingdom. Compared to that ride, this little feeling of sucking is nothing. That punk must have known about this, he always does. Of course I could have used my own powers to get there, but I figured they would summon me if they had something urgent.

Shinou has such a bad taste. What is this place, a giant goldfish bowl? At least it's made of glass and it's round. Those fish are as big as me; I hope they don't have a fetish for school boy meat. Anyway, I have to get out of here.

So, I swim to the edge of this weird thing. The glass is slippery, I can't get out. But where is everyone?

"Conrad, Wolf, Gunter, where are you! I would rather have fish for dinner than be in their dinner table, if you know what I mean…"

I hear steps coming along this way, what a relief. I have had enough for swimming for a while.

"What are you doing, swimming with the nugurzumas? Their water may be poisoned"

"Nugu…?" Why, of all people, must it be Gwendal that I meet first.

"Endangered species, Shin Makoku raises them to ensure their survival. They are extremely delicate, and you barging in like that could cause sever injuries for them"

"I can understand your concern, but, uhmm, it's not like I'm here of my own choice"

"Gwendal, don't be so hard on him. I'm sure he didn't mean to sabotage the experiment. "

Conrad! Where did he come from? It's so nice finally to meet up with someone sane, but…

"Erm, someone, could you please help me out of here…"


End file.
